Light emitting diodes have many advantages, including lower energy consumption, longer life, better physical durability, smaller size and faster switching speed. In recent years, light emitting diodes have been widely used.
However, in order for the light emitting diode to function properly, it is necessary for the driving device to provide a corresponding driving voltage and driving current. In addition, different driving voltages and/or driving currents are required to be provided to different light emitting diodes. In the process of producing the driving device, if the output current of the driving device is set by different external resistors, when there are many types of light emitting diodes, the output current may be erroneously caused by using the wrong resistance by the production personnel. In addition, producing driving devices also takes a lot of time.
Therefore, how to reduce the time taken to set the output current during the production of the driving device and how to correctly set the output current and reduce the error rate are problems to be improved in the field.